This invention concerns the support of ornaments, and particularly large seasonal displays such as wreaths, on the door to an apartment or residence.
It has been difficult as a practical matter to support the weight of heavier ornaments on a door without the use of fasteners requiring one or more holes to be made in the door, obviously undesirable as entailing marring of the door surface.
Top of the door hooks have also been used, but these require a strip held in the door closing clearance with the door frame, and thus often do not fit properly to all doors or interfere with door closing. Such hangers are also quite conspicuous.
Steel doors and hollow core doors also present further particular difficulties in attaching fasteners to hold ornament supports.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a method of hanging a door ornament which does not require drilling holes or driving nails or screws into the door, and which securely and reliably provide an ornament support for any door.